What I Want
by Yami Bakura's Wife
Summary: Heh, another one-shot set in the eyes of Seto Kaiba. What is it that he's after? Read and find out, ladies and gentlemen..


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jeshi: In my mind's most…"interesting" of hours, did I think up this idea.

Bakura: O_O You will all be surprised.

Jeshi: -_-; Yes, and the people who even like my stories will be even MORE surprised to know that I will no longer write "Yugi-man" fics… for now this is temporary, but it may become permanent. I will not bore any of you with the reason why I am doing this, if you must know, then I am posting up the reason why in my bio. Feel free to read it if you care. But besides this fic, I am posting up a few more…

Bakura: O_O Oh ra…

Jeshi: -_-; What Bakura says is the truth: "Oh ra" indeed for the fact that it will utterly shock you all.

Bakura: *sigh* and she doesn't own "Yugi-man"…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Besides Mokuba, this was important. It was VERY important…well, at least to me. I couldn't remember the last time I had it, it had actually started to panic me in a way, but mostly get me VERY frustrated. I had to get it…and I had to get it NOW!

Of course my workers all gave me weird looks when I told them about it, but why wouldn't they? I mean, they didn't know just how important this was to me! And actually, if any other big business-men were around, they'd know exactly what it was like. Because they all needed it too, or something like it at least.

But I had to get it, and I had to get it now…but where? I had left into the town to look around. After half an hour of searching, I found what I was looking for! A girl, a certain girl for that matter… out of all of the others there, she was the one I needed.

I had eventually caught up to her, but trying to negotiate with her was hard, seeing as how there were so many people around and they were all so damn loud! So I decided to take her back to the mansion to talk.

We had arrived, and I had made sure that Mokuba was not around… honestly, like he would want to listen to this.

I tried to convince her, but she was very hard to talk to. She didn't want to give it to me, but I kept trying to talk her into it. It had gotten so bad that I had actually started to try to bribe her! And honestly, what kind of girl wouldn't take a good $100 for practically nothing? What a stupid girl she was! I couldn't believe that I was wasting my time with her, but I really REALLY needed it!!! And there was NO way I was going to stop until I got it.

She finally agreed, and I was overjoyed, though I did not show it. I had been very happy to receive it, and I thought to myself, "Ha, I always win.."

I opened up the door and let her leave. After she was gone, I walked over to my re-found briefcase sitting on the floor. I picked it up and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank god I got you back!" I said. Good thing too, the briefcase was the most important thing to a business owner, it had all of your papers and EVERYTHING in there!! It'd be hell if you lost it…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jeshi: @_@ Okay, so that may or may have not been one of my best written stuff, but the idea WAS funny at the time I got it.

Bakura: Stupid actually.

Jeshi: Yes, yes indeed. Anyway…I don't want to get anything from people asking, "why would he freak out over a briefcase" because then I'll ask you: Do you own a business? -_-; Now you see, I can see where Seto is coming from (WOW O_O) when it comes to the whole business thingy, 'cause my mum owns a restaurant, really small business, but it gets a LOT of attention and we are always VERY busy! @_@ Anyway, my mum also has a briefcase with all of her papers, paychecks, receipts, EVERYTHING that keeps her from going to jail, and keeps the business running. And when she can't find it, she goes **_MAD_**! @_@ It's very scary. Anyway, hope you all read my other stories…O_O…and all be scared!!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
